islandsurvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
Island Survivor: Philippines
Island Survivor: Philippines — Malakas vs. Maganda is the first season of the Tengaged online social competitive game . The season includes 18 fresh users who are isolated in a group where they must compete in challenges to earn reward and immunity to keep themselves in the game. The season was filmed in Coron, Palawan, Philippines. This season includes immunity idols which are hidden across the island which will come in play. Immunity Idols include a Super Idol which is a combination of idols that can be played after the votes are read, and a Special Idol which can change the votes and put it against someone. The full cast of 18 contestants was revealed on June 13, 2016. Contestants Season Summmary The full cast of 18 were announced, but just as everything was going well, Matt (survivornerd) backed out. The staff consulted with Kolbisha (ThePug) if he's fine to be one of the casts. Kolbisha agrees and therefore, bcompleting the slate. The premiere started with a tribe division which was different from any other processes. The contestants were first introduced to a classic Survivor word scramble game wherein the first 2 to score a point will win an advantage coming into the next round of the game. Noah scored first with the word "Immunity Idol" (it was a secret word where a hidden immunity idol was hidden; Noah found it) and Brandon with his winning word "blindside". With the two winning the challenge, their advantage was to select who goes into the other tribe. Noah being the first person winning the challenge goes to Tandang by default and Brandon on Kalabaw. Noah chose Armani, Demi, Akash, Track, Jenni, Bryce, Bobby and JT to go to Kalabaw while Brandon chose Jason, DJ, Troy, Red, Rodney, Brett and MC to go to Tandang. Red being the last pick has the chance to choose if he'd like to swap Noah and Brandon but he prefers not. The tribe remains as it is. Right after that, MC quickly aligned himself with Red, Brett, DJ, and Noah which sealed a strong alliance of 5 for Tandang. Red was as well pleased with who he's working with. Back at Kalabaw camp, Brandon feels very safe alongside Jenni, Demi and Bryce. Brandon believed that with 4 of them in an alliance, they could further themselves int this game. I''mmunity/Reward Challenge: The first challenge for both tribes is to solve a jigsaw puzzle with 48 pieces. The instructions were to submit a screen capture of the whole screen where the time can be seen as well as their tengaged profile. Each tribe was required to submit 3 entries, failure will result to a default lose. Kalabaw was able to complete the challenge while Tandang lacked 1 entry. Therefore, Tandang loses and will go to tribal council. Back at Tandang camp, Red talked to Noah and convinced him to vote out Troy to strenghten the tribe. Noah agreed to this as well as the majority of the tibe. However, just as tribal was approaching, Jason (Kalabaw) said he will be quitting due to personal reasons. Because of this, no tribal was held and Jason was the first out of the game. Right after the results of the first immunity challenge, Red was really disgusted at how his tribe mates performed. Meanwhile, JT (being the last person to submit for Kalabaw) being the hero for the Kalabaw tribe looks to be in a very good place but still thinks that he's at risk of being the prime target later in the game. With Kalabaw's huge win at the last immunity challenge, they earn a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol as a reward. Armani, without using the clue reward tries to search for another idol clue. Not long after, he finds the clue but did not bother to look for it after. On the other hand, Jenni takes advantage of the reward and quickly finds the hidden immunity idol for herself.On the other hand, Kolbisha found a clue to the Hidden Immunity idol Brandon failed to notice while searching. Kolbisha did not waste time and solved the puzzle. Later on, Kolbisha finds the idol after a long search. As challenge was about to get started, Armani quits leaving Kalabaw to just 8 players. Back at camp, Kolbisha continues to look for clues to the immunity idol regardless of his placing in his tribe. He felt the need to look for idols which would help him further in the game. After 2 tries, he found another cluw which requires to be solved in a specific time. Kolby was able to solve the clue thus winning his second immunity idol in a row. 'Immunity/Reward Challenge:' Each tribe was given 4 pictures. The pictures consist of fishes, dots, pots and rocks. The objective was to count the number of items in each picture and combine the numbers to create a number combination. The first person to guess the combination wins reward for the tribe. Noah with his first few tries was so close in getting the right combination while opening the doors to the others. After several tries, Noah wins it for Tandang sending Kalabaw to tribal council. At tribal council, Tandang was in a consensus to vote out the weakest link of their tribe thus sending Akash home. After winning the last immunity challenge, Tandang brought with them a clue to a special immunity idol. The contestants did not waste time and started looking for the "special" idol. The clue was an odd number found at the lower half of the matrix (It's 91). Brett, DJ and Bryce were unfortunate in search for the special idol leaving greater chances for the others. Demi and Kolbisha both guessed for 91 but Demi found it first, he finds a clue for herself leaving Kolbisha empty-handed. Brandon, takes a look at the previous clue they won as a tribe tried to solve it. He solved the clue but the idol wasn't there anymore (It was the idol Kolby found). 'Immunity Challenge:' The challenge was a spamming challenge. Both tribes were given links to a blog where they have to convince users to comment "#KalabawFTW" or "#TandangFTW" on their respective blogs. At the middle of a very tightly-concluded challenge, Noah noticed that Rodney was spamming in favor of the other tribe and confronted him. Rodney acknowledges the mistake and apologized. Noah then told the rest of the Tandang tribe that if they lose, they're going to send Rodney home. Later on, Track and Troy were pulled out from the game due to injuries after bumping into each other (pulled out because inactives). After 24 hours, the challenge was finished. Tandang, despite Rodney spamming for the other tribe scored 55 points compared to Kalabaw's 49. With that, Tandang wins 2nd immunity in-a-row sending Kalabaw back to tribal council. Tribal council was held right after the challenge result was announced. At tribal, Jenni persuasively pointed out that what the tribe needs is someone who keeps them strong and said that their vote is going to someone who hasn't done anything. After having said that, tribal was concluded sending Bobby home with a 4-2 vote, leaving JT in the outs for Kalabaw. Back at camp, Demi seek help from Tandang. She approached Red, Noah and MC and talked how he wants to throw JT under the buss just to have a solid F4 alliance with these three. She talked how loyal Brandon is and how easy Bryce and Jenni is gonna be swayed in case they need extra votes come merge. Demi, despite differing in tribe, said that she's going with Noah, MC and Red cause she doesn't know any of her tribemates. The four sealed a strong alliance and the three Tandang members decided to target JT next, but Demi said that JT insisted that DJ was more of a social threat than him. Red wanted to keep Rodney up until merge just to secure a strong tribe and prevent tribal but MC insisted that these huge social players will be a huge threat if they come further in this game. However, out of nowhere, MC opens up an idea of trying to lose the next immunity challenge to keep Demi from the other tribe safe and vote out either Rod or DJ and secure a solid F4 come merge, but everyone does not agree to this though MC thinks this is a good plan if ever a tribe swap is coming. Demi thinks that if ever they lose the challenge, she is sure that her, Bryce, Jenni and Brandon is voting the same person. MC on one hand is playing both sides now, aligning to her solid four-man alliance + Kolby and finding himself in a safe position with Brandon and Noah. 'Immunity Challenge:''' Before the challenge was announced, a random tribe shuffle was done. Jenni, Brandon and JT remained at Kalabaw who were joined by former Tandang members, DJ, Red and MC. On one hand, the new Tandang tribe is composed of 4 former Tandang; Noah, Rodney, Brett and Kolby and 2 former Kalabw, Demi and Bryce. After the shuffle, a twist was revealed. Mutiny was offered to the castaways, however no one decided to transfer. The tribes are final. The challenge is a tengaged trivia. For both teams, a question about tengaged users will be asked, one member for each tribe will try to outcomment the other. The first person to comment the correct answer scores a point for their tribe. First tribe to get 8 wins immunity will be safe from the vote. Noah and Kolby did all the damage for Tandang as they beat Kalabaw 8 - 0. Voting History Awards